First Time Is The Sweetest
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: Prequel to The Underwear. Tenzin and Lin are about to spend their first night together, but will things go as they plan?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, or anything affiliated with it.**

"Come on Aang," Sokka pleaded, "it's not like the kids are in school right now, and this will give Su something fun to do." The two were having the conversation in Aang and Katara's kitchen, while Katara stood in the background making tea.

Aang's lips fell into a thin line. "I'm only going to the Fire Nation for one night Sokka, besides, it's just business."

"Well then, why not let me and Katara tag along? We could both come, take Su to the dragon festival, and by the time it's over we'll meet you back at the palace."

Aang took a moment to process his brother in law's words. With school out for the summer, and Toph's job becoming more demanding than ever, Sokka was trying to come up with fun things to do with Suyin. With her sister Lin being six years her senior, as well as her spending all her free time with Tenzin, Su usually spent most of her time tagging along as a third wheel, and that's no fun. In the end Aang realized Sokka was right, besides, having his family come with him on his avatar business trip will make it more fun.

"Alright," he surrendered, "you, Katara, and Su can come with me to the Fire Nation."

Sokka was just about to thank him until his sister blurted out, "I don't think I should go."

Aang and Sokka quickly turned to face Katara. "Why not?" Sokka asked

She took some cups from the cabinet, placed them on the counter, and poured each of them a cup. "It's just... it's a day trip, and we'll be out all night and all morning the next day."

Sokka shrugged. "So."

Katara gave her brother a serious look. "I'm just not sure I like the idea of leaving Tenzin here alone."

Aang chuckled at this. "Sweetie, Tenzin's seventeen years old, you got to let him grow up sooner or later. Besides he won't be alone, Lin will be with him."

"That's what she's afraid of," said twenty five year old Bumi as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea.

Katara sighed, her oldest son obviously overheard everyting. "Bumi, do you think you could put off going back to the United Forces for a few days? Just til we come back from the Fire Nation."

"Sorry Mom, but I've already extended my vacation enough as it is, if I'm not on that ship by tomorrow they'll have my head."

Seeing his wife's worried expression, Aang reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We have nothing to worry about Katara, Tenzin's a responsible young adult, Lin too. Why I bet those two will spend the whole evening talking, or playing pishao, or-"

"Playing out their teen lust fantasy," Bumi chimed in.

"Bumi," Aang scolded.

He held up his hands. "I was just kidding," he defended, "you got nothing to worry about Mom, not even straight laced Tenzin would try anything." His eyes shifted as he continued to think on the subject. "Although, beneath all that blunder he's still a man, and any man alone with a pretty young thing like Lin is bound to..." He stopped when he saw the glare his parents and Uncle were giving him. "You know what, forget I said anything, I'm just gonna...yeah."

After Bumi left the room, Aang turned and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "How about we talk to Tenzin, see how he feels about the situation."

Katara met her husband's gaze and let out an exhausted sigh. "Okay, but if either of them don't feel comfortable with the idea then I'm staying." She looked around. "Speaking of which, where are Lin and Tenzin?"

Aang smiled. "Like any responsible young man, he's doing his chores, and Lin's helping him like the responsible, supportive girlfriend she is."

(***)

Lin giggled. "Mmm,...Tenzin," she sighed, "we...- we should s- stop. We still have your chores to do."

Tenzin let out a low grunt as his lips made their way along her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling it. It was early in the afternoon, and as always, around this time it was his job to feed the lemurs and bison at their stables. However, with Lin there helping him, his chores soon turn into a makeout session with her instead, just like now.

He pulled away a little to catch his breath, resting his forehead against her's. "It's your fault," he panted a little, "you know I can't get a thing done with you around, yet you still come to help me." He air quoted his last words.

"I can help," she replied slyly, "besides, it's not my fault you tackle me the second we're alone." She cupped his cheeks with both hands, pulling him back to her mouth, kissing him fiercely.

"Hey Tenzin," Aang called, "son are you out here?"

At once the two teens pulled apart and jumped right back to their feet as they went back to putting hay in the stables as Katara, Aang, and Sokka entered the stables and approached them.

"Ah, there you two are," said Aang, "I see you guys are finishing up the chores."

"Y- Yes sir," Tenzin answered.

"Well come inside when you finish, we have some things we need to discuss with you."

Several minutes had passed when Tenzin and Lin finally joined the three adults in the house. Once inside, they couldn't help but notice the strange atmosphere in the room.

"Are we in trouble?" Lin asked

Katara's face fell. "No, it's just,...we need to talk to you about something, and it's kind of hard for me to ask but... what would you two do if you were to spend the whole night alone together by yourselves?"

They were quiet for a moment. "I don't know," Tenzin answered, "we'd hang out I guess, why?"

"You see son," Aang joined in, "your mother's just concerned because Sokka wants to go with me when I leave for the Fire Nation in a few days, he wants to take Suyin to the dragon festival, and he wants Katara to come with him."

"So you're saying Lin and I will be alone?"

Katara's face turned serious. "Now Tenzin, if you're not comfortable with the idea then tell me, because I won't go if you don't want me to, you too Lin."

Tenzin and Lin turned to look at each other before facing Katara. "I'm fine with it," they said in unison."

Katara raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "You sure?"

Lin shrugged. "Yeah, it's only for the night, right?"

"Not just for a night, we'll probably leave in the morning, and we won't be back until the next day around dinner time."

Aang cleared his throat. "Listen, we know this is a lot to ask of you, and in case something were to happen...-"

"Happen?" Lin interrupted "Like what?"

Aang blushed. "Nothing, just that you guys will be here alone and...- anyway, the point is we trust you, but if you two don't feel comfortable then say the word and Katara will stay."

Tenzin looked from Lin, to the uncomfortable look his parents and Uncle Sokka were wearing, and it confused him. Why were his parents so uncomfortable all of a sudden? And why did it feel like he was somehow out of the loop of what this conversation was really about? Ultimately, Tenzin pushed the questions in his head aside and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine with it," he reassured, "I mean so long as Lin's fine with it."

They all turned to look at the teenage girl who just shrugged in response. "I'm okay with it. But wait, what does my Mom think about it?"

Sokka smiled. "We'll ask her when we go home tonight." He turned to face his sister and brother in law. "Well, I guess that settles it, Friday it's off to the Fire Nation," he smiled, "thanks Aang, it really means a lot to me that you're doing this. Su's going to be so excited."

As the adults left the room, still in conversation, Tenzin and Lin still sat on the couch as the realization of what just happened sunk in.

 _In a few days Lin and I will be here all alone_ , Tenzin thought, _No parents, no meddling brother or sister, just me, her, and the whole house to ourselves._

As this thought enetered each of their minds, a silly grin spread across Tenzin's face while a blush crept in Lin's cheeks.

Later that evening, with Sokka and Lin long gone, Tenzin was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he looked up and saw his brother staring at him through the mirror.

"What?"

"You must have it all figured out," Bumi smirked slyly, "I got to admit it, I'm impressed."

Tenzin's face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what," he replied, elbowing his brother in the arm, "you, Lin, all alone with our parents, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Toph nowhere around." When Tenzin continued to look confused, Bumi let out a loud groan. "You're impossible, I'm talking about you having sex with Lin."

"What?!" He shouted as his face turned crimson.

"Ah come on, don't tell me the thought's never crossed your mind, you guys are about to spend the whole night together. Hey, if it were me I'd go for it."

"Bumi," Tenzin warned darkly. He hated when his brother talked about Lin like that.

Bumi raised his hands up in surrender. "Calm down little brother, no need to get all bent out of shape. I was only saying you have a perfect opportunity to use the situation to you're advantage."

Tenzin opened his mouth but couldn't get any words to come out. He'd be lying if he said the thought of he and Lin making love never crossed his mind, heck, it was something he'd been thinking a lot about for sometime now. However, he wasn't about to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he's right.

"I...Y- You've got it all wrong Bumi," he stammered, "Lin and I really care about each other, and I'd never take advantage of her like that just because it's convenient."

Bumi couldn't hide the cheeky grin that spread across his face. His little brother has always been a terrible liar, and the fact that his face matched the color of a tomato was more than enough proof for him. "Uh huh, whatever you say Tenzin." He looked closely at the fading bruise on Tenzin's neck. "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Tenzin quickly covered it with his hand. "I...- Shut up Bumi!" He angrily pushed past him and stomped to his room while Bumi cackled behind him.

"Sleep tight loverboy," he laughed.

Tenzin just rolled his eyes and sighed.

 _Criminy_

(***)

"Hey Su," Sokka said, facing her from across the dinner table, "what if I were to tell you that on Friday you, me, and your Aunt Katara are taking you to the Dragon festival in the Fire Nation?"

"I would say that's awesome, but I thought just Uncle Aang was going to the Fire Nation."

"Yeah well I talked to him today and he's agreed to let the three of us come along with him."

Su clapped her hands in excitement. "Ooh, really? Sweet." She turned to look at Lin. "Are Lin and Tenzin coming too? Because I am sick and tired to death of watching them kiss and make googly eyes at each other, it's so gross."

"Oh yeah, well I thought it was pretty gross when you used to wet the bed," Lin fired back.

"Shut up!"

"Don't start," Toph warned, "I just had a long day dealing with idiot criminals and I didn't come home to listen to the both of you bicker." She turned in the direction of Lin's voice. "So you're planning on staying here by yourself Friday night Lin?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sokka said facing her, "Lin and Tenzin will be staying the night on Air Temple Island, but Katara kind of has a problem with the idea of leaving Tenzin and Lin alone together."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Why? Tenzin and Lin are both responsible enough."

"I know," he agreed, "it's just... she's worried because we'll be gone all night until dinner time the next day."

"Uh huh, Katara always was a worry wort. Well I'm not worried, especially after last week when Tenzin spent the weekend with us, the kid was a perfect gentleman. He set up the dinner table, helped with the dishes, and he kept the public displays of affection to a minimum."

"So I can really stay the night with Tenzin?" Lin asked

"What the hell, sure," said Toph, "it's better than staying here all night by yourself. Have fun kid, just don't wreck the place, cause anything you break you're paying for it on your own."

A warm smile spread across Lin's face. "Thanks Mom," she said as she rose from her chair and kissed her mother on the cheek before picking up her plate and placing it in the sink.

Sokka turned to look at his girlfriend, amazed. "I'm surprised Toph, I have to admit I thought you'd be a little against the idea of Lin and Tenzin being alone together."

"Why would I? They're both good kids, they're top of their classes, they stay out of trouble, plus they've known each other since they were in footy pajamas. I trust them completely."

Sokka couldn't have agreed more. _I don't know why Katara's so worried_ , he thought, _Tenzin and Lin are the perfect examples of responsible young adults._

(***)

Tenzin let out a frustrated sigh as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. After his conversation with Bumi earlier that night, a switch turned on in his head, and he couldn't turn it off. _On Friday Lin and I will be here all alone,_ he thought, _maybe we could...-_

He quickly shook his head in an attempt to remove this thought from his mind. He and Lin had only been dating for a year, were they really ready to take that step in their relationship? He turned on his left side to get comfortable. Although, it's not as if he's never thought about it before, especially when he's alone, or when he has dreams of him being with Lin and wakes out of it panting and dripping with sweat. Tenzin let out another frustrated sigh, he always felt guilty when he thought like this. His relationship with Lin was more than just some teenage romance, he really cares about her, he... loves her. However, despite all that he's noticed lately that his sexual feelings for her have jolted to a whole new level, and the fact that they'll be spending all Friday night and Saturday morning alone together had sent a shockwave of excitement throughout his body.

He groaned. _Just think of something else Tenzin_ , a voice in the back of his head told him, _think of something else._ Unfortunately, his hormonal, frustrated brain thought about Lin that day, how soft her skin felt under his fingers, how sweet her mouth tasted when he kissed her, how good it felt when he was lying on top of her...

Tenzin immediately jumped out of bed and started meditating in an attempt to clear his mind. When he turned his head and caught sight of his glider leaning against his closet door, Bumi's words continued to echo in his mind. Much to his annoyance, his brother had a point, this may be the only chance he and Lin have to make their first time special without any interference from their family. First though, he needed to ask Lin about it, and he didn't want to wait. In a matter of seconds he was out of his sleeping trunks and dressed in his usual air nomad robes, and in the blink of an eye he grabbed his glider and flew out his window to Lin's home in Republic City.

Meanwhile, Lin was lying silently in her room unable to sleep due to her excitement. I mean, why wouldn't she be excited? She and Tenzin were going to be spending Friday night and Saturday morning alone together! Just think of all the things they could do...

Heat rose to her cheeks as another thought entered her mind. _No_ , she thought, _Tenzin would never go for that, or would he?..._

"Ugh, what am I thinking?" She said aloud to herself. Though it's not as if she hasn't thought about it before, especially with how things have really been heating up between her and Tenzin lately.

Before she could think anymore on the subject, Lin jumped at the sound of a light tapping on her window. When she got up and opened her curtains she was surprised to see it was none other than Tenzin! She quickly opened her window to let him in.

"Tenzin?" She asked in a hushed tone. "What are you doing here so- mmph!"

Tenzin silenced her with his mouth as he pulled her to him. It didn't take long for Lin to respond, and when she did she used even more ferocity than Tenzin as she wove her arms around his neck to pull him even closer as they walked backwards through her room, stopping when the back of her knees touched the side of her bed. After ten more lingering minutes, the two finally pulled apart for air.

"Wow," Lin panted, her arms still around Tenzin's neck. "hello to you too. Mind telling me what you're doing here."

Tenzin rested his forehead against her's. "I needed to see you, and I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About Friday," he replied.

"Oh, so you already made plans for us?" She asked "Are we going to fly around on Oogi? Or have a marathon game of pishao?"

Tenzin was silent for a moment. "Actually,... I had other plans in mind."

Lin was just about to ask what those plans were until she saw the look in Tenzin's eyes, the intensity, the desire, her face immediately colored at the realization. "Oh,... well, I don't know what to-"

"But only if you want to of course," he interrupted, "if you're not ready we could always-"

"No, I want to," Lin cut off, "it's just... we never talked about it before."

Tenzin took Lin's hands in his. "I know, but I've been thinking a lot about this, and I want you, Lin. I want to make love to you."

Lin felt like her heart was going to beat out of her ribcage. "I want the same thing," she confessed softly.

Tenzin smiled, then leaned down to kiss his girlfriend once more. "So, Friday night then?"

Lin laced her and Tenzin's fingers together as they rested their foreheads against each other again. "Friday night." They shared one more quick kiss before Tenzin got on his glider and flew out Lin's window, and back to Air Temple Island, excited about his upcoming night with Lin.

(***)

"There's fresh vegetables in the back of the fridge in case you guys run out of food," Katara reminded them as she stood by the front door.

"They know Katara," said Sokka, "you said this like five times already."

Aang and Su laughed as Katara shot her brother a death glare. "Go easy on her Sokka," Aang said, "you know how hard it was to get her to agree to this."

"You're right," he replied, "and I can't thank you enough sis." He went over and kissed Katara on the cheek.

She swatted him away. "Now if there's an emergency I want you guys to phone Toph right away," she orderd, facing them.

"We're not little kids, Mom," Tenzin chuckled, "we'll be fine."

Lin nodded. "Yeah, don't sweat Aunt Katara."

Katara smiled, doing her upmost to stay optimistic. "Alright then...I guess we better go, come on Su."

"See you when you get back home," Tenzin and Lin said in unison.

"Have fun," Aang said before closing the door behind him.

As Tenzin watched his parents, Uncle Sokka, and Suyin fly off on Oogi's mom from the window, the reality of he and Lin's plans finally hit him. Breathing suddenly became very difficult, and his palms would not stop sweating. Tenzin didn't understand it, a few days ago making love to Lin was all he could think about, now he was secretly hoping Lin had changed her mind.

"Are you okay?"

Tenzin jumped at the sound of Lin's voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow.

Tenzin turned to look at her, doing his best to not look as nervous as he was. "Yes, you just surprised me."

Lin didn't say anything at first, she barely looked at him as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. What was wrong with her? A few days ago this was all she wanted to do. "...So,... do you want to go ahead and-"

"Now?" He interrupted "But, I mean it's not even dark yet." _What is wrong with you? Who cares if it's day or night._

Lin nodded. "Okay, so you want to wait until later-"

"Yes," he blurted, "later,- after dinner. That is unless you don't want to-"

"Oh no it's fine," she cut off, "after dinner's fine."

They both smiled and went throughout the rest of the day as if nothing was wrong, all the while panicking on the inside. By the time dinner time came around the two teenagers couldn't look at each other without freaking out, Tenzin in particular. The young airbender would sneak glances at Lin whenever she wasn't looking at him, and he soon felt a world win of fears.

 _What if I don't please her?_ He thought

"Tenzin."

 _What if I do something wrong and it ruins our whole relationship?_

"Tenzin."

He sighed. _Maybe I should just tell Lin I'm not ready...-_

"Tenzin!"

Tenzin looked up to see Lin standing over him, holding her dirty plate in her left hand while the right one was reaching out to him. "I'll take your plate if your done."

Heat quickly rose to his cheeks. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry." He handed her his plate and he watched as she went to the sink to wash the dirty dishes. "I'll help you," he said quickly.

The two washed, dried, and put up the dishes in silence, and when the last dish was put away Lin finally turned and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. As thick as the tension in the room was, Tenzin's eyes widened in shock, but soon closed as Lin pulled his mouth to her's, unforutnately it was cut short as Lin broke the kiss as quickly as she started it. She wanted to gaze into Tenzin's eyes one more time, hoping it would cure her anxiety, it didn't.

"We probably shouldn't do this in the kitchen," She said finally.

Tenzin nodded. "Right, we should probably-"

"Your bedroom," she suggested.

"Yes."

"I'll meet you there," she said, "there's something I need to get, a surprise."

Tenzin's face was struck with confusion. "A surprise? What is it?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, just wait for me in the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute." She grabbed the bag she brought from home and made a beeline to the bathroom.

 _Maybe she just wants to take a shower_ , Tenzin thought. In the meantime Tenzin figured he should prepare too, he rushed to his room and lit up the candles he had bought just for the occasion. With that set he took off his shirt and was horrified to see just how much he's been sweating. _Spirits I'm self-destructing into a puddle of sweat! "_ Why am I so nervous?" He said aloud. He didn't let himself dwell on the issue, he didn't want to. Even though he was beyond nervous he wanted this, and he knew Lin wanted it too, and he didn't want to ruin this for her or for them. In the end Tenzin took off his pants and climbed into his bed, awaiting his girlfriend.

Lin sighed as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. _Why am I so nervous?_ She thought _A few days ago I was ready for this, I even bought sexy lingerie for the occasion..._

Another sigh escaped her lips as the thought of chickening out continued to plague her mind. _But Tenzin was so looking forward to this._ "Ugh, this is stupid," she groaned aloud, "Tenzin isn't just my boyfriend, he's my best friend, I can't ruin this for him..." With that settled she took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Lin, are you okay?" Tenzin asked finally, "It's almost been twenty minutes." When he didn't hear her voice he began to grow more concerned. "Lin, are you...-"

Tenzin's words died in his mouth when he caught sight of Lin as she finally walked through his bedroom door. Her long hair was down, and she was wearing black lace see through lingerie with matching underwear that left very, very little to his imagination. Tenzin opened his mouth but only gibberish and babble came out.

A shy smile appeared on Lin's already red face. "Do you like it?"

Tenzin nodded. "Wow, I mean- yes, I- I like very much. Where did you buy it?"

"Downtown." She climbed into Tenzin's bed and got under the covers. "...So, do you want to start-"

"Oh, y- yes," he interrupted, while scooting closer to her, "um, you should probably lie down."

"Right." She laid down as suggested before Tenzin perched himself on top of her. Without another word said Tenzin clumsily claimed Lin's mouth with his. Lin sighed into the kiss, however, once she placed her hands on Tenzin's sides, she immediately pulled back.

"Did you just take a shower or something? ...You're still so wet."

Tenzin's face colored from embarrassment. "It- it's nothing, I'm fine." He continued on, kissing from Lin's jaw, down to her collar bone before he quickly pulled away. "Um, are you okay? I mean, I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Tenzin, all we've done so far is kiss."

He tried to laugh it off. "Right,- ha, what was I thinking?"

Lin looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong Tenzin? You're acting weird."

"Weird? I'm not acting weird," he defended, "I'm fine."

Lin sat up on her elbows. "Tenzin, do you not want to do this?"

Tenzin's eyes softened as he gazed into his girlfriend's eyes, he couldn't chicken out on her, not now. Lin will think he doesn't want this, or her, and he'd never live with himself if he hurt her like that. In response to Lin's question he captured her mouth in his, hoping it will erase any doubt they both had. The two remained that way for awhile, mouths moving almost timidly together as they kissed, tounges moving in rhythym to their beating hearts. It wasn't until they stopped for air when Lin met Tenzin's gaze. "Are you going to take my top off now?" She asked.

He gulped. "O...Okay," he replied softly, panting a little. Tenzin grabbed onto the hem of Lin's see through top and pulled it only halfway up her torso when he paused.

Lin opened her eyes and looked up to see Tenzin frozen in his place. "Is everything alright? Tenzin?-"

"I can't," he blurted out, "I'm so sorry Lin, but I can't do this."

Lin sat up on her elbows. "I don't understand-"

"Please, it's not because I don't want to," he interrupted again, "believe me Lin, there's nothing I want more than to make love to you, but this isn't how I want it. I want our first time to be special, to mean something, it shouldn't be like this."

As Lin sat up, Tenzin moved over so they could sit side by side in the bed. For a while Lin didn't say anything, which worried Tenzin, but when she gave him a small smile, relief washed over him.

"I feel the same way," she admitted finally.

His eyes widened. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

Lin shrugged. "You were really looking forward to this Tenzin, it was you who suggested we do this in the first place." She lowered her head. "I didn't want to hurt you by backing out after I already agreed."

Tenzin lifted her chin with his hand, making her face him. "Relationship aside Lin your my best friend, I want you to always feel like you can talk to me, no matter what."

A warm smile spread across Lin's face. "I guess we did rush things a bit."

"I guess so."

Lin took Tenzin's hand in her's. "How about we just have a good old fashioned makeout session instead?"

Heat rushed to Tenzin's face. "I can live with that."

Lin smiled before leaning over and kissing Tenzin softly on the lips, which Tenzin immediately returned. The two teenagers spent the next hour and a half making out on Tenzin's bed before they eventually stopped for air and plopped on the bed together.

For a while the two remained silent, that is until Lin broke it by blurting out, "I'm hungry," which made both her and Tenzin laugh.

"I think Mom made some steamed buns for us, would you like some?"

"Sure." Lin blushed as she rose from the bed and realized she still had on her negligee." I guess I better change clothes, huh?"

Tenzin's face reddened. "Actually, you could keep it on, if you want to of course. I just...I like it on you."

Lin turned her head in an attempt to hide the blush she knew was coming. "Okay then, lingerie stays on." With that the two teenagers made their way to the kitchen, Tenzin gathered a few steamed buns on a plate and served Lin and himself. They were quiet as they scarfed down their food, well Lin anyway, Tenzin began to stare at his girlfriend smiling, that is until Lin, who could feel his eyes on her looked up to face him.

"What is it?-"

"I love you, Lin." Seeing the shocked expression on her face he spoke again. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but it's true, I love you. Listen, I don't expect you to say it back right away, if you do I'll just feel like you felt obligated to. When you say you love me for the first time Lin I want it to mean something, I want you to mean it. So please, don't tell me you love me until you really mean it."

She nodded. "Okay." Lin reached over and placed her hand over Tenzin's. "Why don't we do some late night reading?"

Tenzin's face lit up. "Yeah, we can go in Dad's study and read that new book I was telling you about." The two quickly washed their dishes as well as tidy up the kitchen before they walked hand in hand in Aang's study. Tenzin looked through the volumes and pulled out a fresh new book his Dad lent him, passing it over to Lin.

"Wow, it's a first edition too," she said in amazement, "I bet this costed Uncle Aang a fortune." She flipped through the pages. "And the pages are like brand new."

As Lin read silently to herself Tenzin pulled out a random book from the shelf, flipping through the pages until he snuck another glance at his girlfriend. His heart swelled at the sight of her, never have his feelings for her felt this strong, so strong that he no longer felt nervous, his doubts were like a thing from the past, and he wasn't self-destrucking into another puddle of sweat. All that mattered to him in this moment was Lin, and he didn't want to be any place else but with her right now.

With his emotions quickly taking control of his body, Tenzin approached Lin from behind, took the book out her hand, and placed it softly on Aang's desk.

"Hey," she said, "Tenzin, I was reading that-"

She grew quiet when he cupped her face with his palms, lifting her head up to face him. "Tenzin, what are you doing?-" She was cut off as his lips touched her's, surrendering to his kiss without a even one protest.

Tenzin pulled away and kissed down to her neck, stopping at her collar bone, his hand slipping under the thin fabric of Lin's top. "If you want me to stop Lin then say so," he said huskily, "tell me now while I still have control of myself."

Lin stared at him for a moment, her eyes never leaving his as her heart swelled at this feeling that was quickly taking over her. "Don't," she replied softly while shaking her head, "don't stop Tenzin."

A warm smile spread across Tenzin's face, which Lin returned before their mouths reconnected. In a matter of minutes they were on the floor in Aang's study, undressing each other until they were completely naked, their clothes long and forgotton. It wasn't until Lin whispered a very soft "I love you" in Tenzin's ear before they finally melted into each other's arms.

(***)

Tenzin was the first to wake up, it was dawn when his eyes opened to see Lin lying beside him. He couldn't help but smile, not only because of their night together, but for what Lin had said before. _Did she really say she loves me?_ He traced her cheek with his finger, which caused Lin to scrunch her face and eventually open her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Tenzin said softly.

She smiled. "I'm not. I like waking up next to you."

"So do I." They laced their fingers together. "...So, did you mean what you said? I mean last night before we-"

"You mean when I said I love you?"

He nodded.

"I don't just say that for fun Tenzin." She scooted closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

With their fingers still entwined, Tenzin pulled them free so he could fully place his hand over her's, brushing Lin's knuckles with his thumb. "So, when did you know you were in love with me?"

Lin couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know, it's been so long, I can't pinpoint when."

"I can," he replied, "you were seven and I was eight. That's when I knew."

"No, you didn't," she scoffed.

"Yes, I did. You were crying because you thought your Mom didn't love you, and I promised I'd love you forever, at that moment I knew I was in love with you. "

Lin turned her head so Tenzin couldn't see the tears building up, but he wiped them away. "I love you, Lin Beifong."

"I love you, Tenzin." She kissed him but pulled back before he could return the gesture. "It's still pretty early, why don't he continue what we finished last night.

Tenzin didn't need to be told twice, he gently perched himself on top of Lin and captured her lips without another word. The two teenagers made love again that morning until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms into the late afternoon.

 **A/N: I am so, so sorry this story took as long as it did. I know a good many of you were waiting on the prequel to The Underwear and it wasn't until now when I finally finished it. I know it's been a while since I've written anything and for that I'm sorry, I've been so busy with work and real life that the only free time I've had for myself is when I go to bed at night. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I do, and I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can, though I make no promises. As always write a review if you like the story, leave any constructive criticism if I made any mistakes(which I'm sure I did). Until next time :)**

 **By the way, I hope I did the "sex" scene justice, especially during Tenzin and Lin's first attempt. We all know of course that the first time isn't some magical moment, it's awkward and uncomfortable, so I'm hoping I did good with writing that.**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


End file.
